


Letting Go

by pro_fangirl



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Owen Grady, Gen, Light Angst, Raptor Parent Owen, Zach and Gray are mentioned, a little bit of Clawen, dead raptors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 03:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17317397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pro_fangirl/pseuds/pro_fangirl
Summary: This is a one shot about Owen Grady reacting to his raptors deaths.





	Letting Go

The grief was like a flood, washing away any other emotion Owen felt. It was a noose, threatening to choke him. It was a pack of wolves, surrounding him, growling at him until he had no choice but to give in.

No one was supposed to be out of the resort, what with the escaped dinosaurs and all, but Owen had to get out, had to know. He knew there was almost no chance the rest of his raptors were still alive. Blue had survived though, so Owen held onto a small piece of hope that maybe, just maybe, they were alright.

So he had persuaded the guard to let him through. He had stepped out into the now barren wasteland which, just yesterday, had been filled with people.

There were no dinosaurs about, so Owen walked around, hoping against hope he wouldn't find a body.

Hope did not favor him that day.

Under a pile of crushed masonry lay the prone body of Delta. All hope he had vanished, blone away like paper in the wind. Owen sank to his knees. He pushed the stone off of Delta then pulled her head onto his lap.

He stroked her body. It had once been so alive and warm with life, but now she still, limp and cold. That was when the grief hit. Before, adrenaline and fighting to protect Claire and the boys had numbed his pain. Now it came, followed swiftly by guilt.

He rested his forehead on Delta's as if his life could restore hers. Three words coursed through Owen's mind. _All my fault. All my fault. All my fault_. He was their Alpha, their protector, basically their mom. And he had failed them. Only Blue was left, now condemned to a life of loneliness and solitude.

These thoughts broke Owen. He felt tears come, and he let them fall. He didn't care if tears weren't considered manly or strong. They were his kids, his pack, and he had failed them. The grief enveloped him like a blanket and he wept.

More thoughts filled his brain. Memories of his raptors. Him imprinting on them when they were born. Him training them and the deep satisfaction when they obeyed. All the times they had driven him crazy which, in the end, had made him love them all the more. _They’re gone,_ he thought. _I'll never see them again_. That in and of itself was incomprehensible. They couldn't be gone. But they were. They were dead, and gone, and Owen would never see them again.

This made him angry. He grabbed a piece of rock and threw it as hard as he could.

"Owen, the next boat will be here in ten minutes, we should.." Claire trailed off as she saw Owen sitting there, tears still spilling down his face. She looked at Delta's body. Understanding flashed over her face. She knelt down beside him. "Owen, I'm sorry." Claire tentatively placed an arm around Owen, still unsure of their relationship status.

Owen wiped his face with the back of his hand. "It's all my fault." Part of him was glad to get the words out, and part of him regretted it.

"Owen," Claire exclaimed, "this is not your fault. None of this is your fault. If it's anyone's, it's mine."

"No, you.." he started.

Claire cut him off. "Owen, if I had listened to you about Indominus, everything would have been different. InGen wouldn't have used your raptors and they wouldn't be dead. I was arrogant though, and I didn't listen to you. For that, I'm very sorry."

"It's okay." Owen wiped his face again, getting rid of the last traces of his tears." He rubbed his hand over Delta one more time, then stood up. He was exhausted and just wanted to leave and forget what had happened. "You said something about a boat?"

"Yes, it should be here soon. Owen, I really am sorry. I understand if you don't want anything to do with me anymore. I..."

"Claire, really, it's fine. I'm done with this whole business." Owen started to head back to the resort, but then he swerved slightly, heading to a crushed blue building. It was a small gift shop that he and the boys had hidden in last night. Mixed in with all the rubble was the merchandise the building had housed. T-shirts, water bottles, and snow globes lay strewn around. Owen bent down and picked up a small Velociraptor with a blue steak.

He smiled and looked around. The park was desolate, but there was a strange beauty about it. He breathed in. The air smelled like nature. He smiled again, looking around one last time. Remembering moments, both good and bad, and then letting them go. Then he turned back to where Claire was waiting, still holding the raptor stuffed animal.

Owen slipped his hand in hers as they walked back. He didn't know what he would do now that the park was shut down, but he felt strangely at peace.

Ten minutes later he stood on the boat that would carry him away. Gray had scampered ahead to the front with Zach not far behind, so it was just him and Claire. She had an arm wrapped around Owen and he had his wrapped around her. He felt the boat lurch forward and carry him away from Jurassic World.

He never looked back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading that. This is my first published fanfic. I hope you enjoyed it. Comments are welcome and appreciated. Any constructive criticism is also appreciated.


End file.
